


Random One Shots

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft, Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I AM FULTHY TRASH, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Rebirth, Reborn Scourge, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Various one shots for stories I might like to write but just wanna get ahold of the concept first





	1. Hunted (Python x Cub au)

_Possible titles: Hunted, Scars of One's Past, Flowering Regret_

_Fandom: Hermitcraft_

_AU: The Area 77 situation is far more serious and Cub was beat down while unarmed by Scar for tressspassing._

_Notes: Will be shipping between Cub and Python and past shipping between Cub and Scar._

* * *

Cub gasped and hissed as Python applied medicine to his wounds. "I'm sorry, Cub. But the bandages needed changing and the cuts cleaning." Python hummed as he placed a gentle kiss on his fingers then pressed it to Cub's shoulder wound. "There! A kiss to make it better!" The two weren't in a relationship but they might as well be, with how much time they had been spending together since Python offered to care for Cub. The two had gotten far more comfortable with themselves and each other, often joking that they should just get married. Cub didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked the idea.

Scar was _ once_ his best friend and Cub did once habor feelings for him, though Scar was about as straight as a board. Everything had changed when Cub tresspassed on Area 77 to confront Scar and was beaten near death. Only Python passing by saved him. As far as Cub was concerned, the ConVex had only one member now and Python was seeming like a good fit for a new, second member. Watching Python go to grab food made Cub think that the other was too nice and kind to be part of ConVex. He'd have to find another way to get Python to hang out with him when he was better.

A knock on the door snapped Cub from his thoughts. "Come in!" He sat up, groaning at his wounds and muttering a few choice words. Xisuma walked in waved.

"Oh, hey! Scar's looking for you." Cub realized that he had never told anyone how he got hurt. He still cared about Scar no matter what happened and didn't want him being hunted down for fighting Cub when respawn was a thing. The server wouldn't care if it was a normal PvP ting, but Scar was fully armed and beat down Cub, who had nothing. 

"Well, if he wants to find me, he can search." That came out a little harsher than he expected but he decided that it couldn't be changed now. "I'm not on talking terms with Scar," Cub pointed out, wanting nothing to do with the other.

"Can I ask why? You two were such good friends." Xisuma looked genuinely worried. 

Python walked back into the room and smiled. "Oh, hi Xisuma! What are you doing here?" He waved and gave some food to Cub and Xisuma. "I've just been taking care of Cub."

Xisuma tilted his head. "How did he get hurt anyways?"

Not wanting to get his ex-friend in trouble, Cub spit out the first distraction that came to mind. "Oh, by the way! Python and I are dating!"

Python snapped his head to look at Cub before just smiling in understanding. "Yep!"


	2. On The Run

_Possible titles: On the Run, New Life_

_Fandom: Hermitcraft_

_AU: Based off a dream, the Watchers are after Grian. The server must flee and figure out what to do while Grian has to struggle with his gender identity._

_Notes: Grian is trans in this au and had a druken one night stand with Xisuma. He gets knocked up and tries to hide it until his friends notice and come to help him through the last few months of pregnancy._

* * *

Grian whimpered as he lit up the cave around him, praying for his little bundle to stop kicking his bladder. Yeah, it was dangerous to be out and about where mobs could attack him but he wanted to hide the pregnancy so his friends wouldn't worry. They did, after all, have the Watchers after them. A groan of a zombie made him jump and shoot his bow, killing the mob with a poof of smoke. "Dammit..." He had jumped so hard and fired so quickly that he was sure he twisted his ankle, which now throbbed. They were sore already.

Footsteps scared him again and he turned, now actually twisting his ankle. He yelled and fell to the ground, looking up at Xisuma running towards him. "Grian. Are you okay?" Grian sighed at Xisuma. He didn't even know Grian was carrying his child, let alone was pregnant in the first place.

"Y-yeah... Twisted my ankle..." He tried to stand but yelled and fell to his hands and knees.

"Alright, you'll be fine. I'll carry you." Xisuma picked his friend up, grunting. "Whew. Little heavier than I remember." He made his way from the cave while Grian clung as tightly as possible to him, praying his unborn child would stop kicking. He didn't want to risk Xisuma feeling the baby moving, plus it was still on his damn bladder!

"When we get out, I have to use the bathroom..." Grian muttered. Xisuma nodded in understanding as they reached the exit. The sun was setting and dying the area around them various shades of orange and red. "...It's really pretty."

"Yeah, I've always loved sunsets. Let's get you back inside and nurse that ankle of yours." Xisuma carried him into their temporary base and brought him to the bathroom. "First, bathroom. You need help?"

Grian shook his head no and Xisuma left him, closing the door behind him. Now alone, he lifted his sweater and rubbed his baby bump, the skin starting to stretch and leaving ugly marks across his stomach and thighs. "Oh, sweetie..." He muttered. "I love you but this was never meant to happen..."

He finished his business and limped to the door, opening it and hobbling to the closest bed and sitting down. Xisuma looked at him and sighed. "I could have helped you get there."

"I'm fine." He looked around and saw only Iskall, who was snoring loudly in a nearby bed. He quietly wondered how Stress could sleep with her loud neighbor snoring like that. Xisuma walked over and set a hand on Grian's shoulder, kneeling down to his level. 

"Let me take care of that ankle." Grian let him remove his shoes and gently massage the damaged ankle. "Sheesh, your feet are swollen."

Grian tensed. Swollen feet was a side effect of carrying a child and he was afraid Xisuma would figure out, even if he didn't remember Grian's biological gender. "Well, I've been walking a lot," the builder lied. "I'm sure Iskall's or Mumbo's feet are swollen too." Xisuma accepted this and Grian laid back, allowing the other to help nurse the sore ankle and his swollen feet. This was going to be a long few months.


	3. Tiny's New Chance

_Possible Titles: Tiny's New Chance, Second Chances, Rogue to Warrior_

_Fandom: Warriors (Erin Hunter)_

_AU: When Scourge died, he saw Starclan surrounding Firestar and was a believer in the warrior ancestors. He woke up in Starclan and was given a new chance at life, as long as he saved Mosskit_

_Notes: Inspired by The Judge au slightly_

* * *

Tiny yelped as he was thrown to the ground by Tigerpaw, who lunged to pin him. Having done this before, Tiny dodged and ran to Bluefur, hiding under her legs. She was clearly shocked by growled at Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw. "He's just a kit!"

"He's on our territory!" Thistleclaw spat, trying to get the kit from Bluefur. She hissed at him and gently picked Tiny up in her mouth. "I'm taking him to Goosefeather and Featherwhisker." She turned and began walking back to camp, tail lashing in anger. "Don't think I won't mention this to Sunstar," She hissed out, running with the tiny kit in her jaws. _ 'Yes! I'm going to be a clan cat! And Tigerpaw will be punished!' _

Tiny mewled softly as he was taken into camp, Bluefur yelling for Goosefeather. An old, gray cat exited from a den and gasped. The look in his eyes made Tiny realize that the medicine cat knew his secret- that this wasn't his first time around. "Bring him in," He croaked out, going back into the den and yelling for some marigold.

Tiny sighed as Bluefur obeyed who he assumed was Goosefeather and set in the den, which had a strong smell of herbs. "Will he be okay?" She asked, a caring, motherly look in her eyes.

"I can treat him, don't worry. Why don't you go tell Sunstar what happened?" Bluefur looked confused hut simply rolled her eyes and walked away. It was then the old cat leaned down to Tiny. "A former killer relights the fire in Bluefur... I hope you can be a clan cat this time around..."

Tiny gave a determined glare. "Mosskit killed her fire. I'm here to make sure it never dies, along with him."


	4. Moon & Py

_Possible Titles: Python's Promise_

_Fandom: Hermitcraft_

_AU: Moon suffers some trauma and goes to Python's world to recover. She never expected to meet someone and uses Python to help her recover until she finds out she's pregnant._

_Notes: This story will have themes of abuse, sexual assault, and some fluff. Was originally meant to be Poochen and Py until I created Moon as a dual sona beside Poochen_

* * *

Python was too kind. He was currently nursing Moon's injuries from her attacker and humming softly as he did so. The injuries had been minor other than a broken arm but what really broke her was the fact that her attacker had gotten her pregnant. She didn't want to tell Python because, despite using him, she had grown somewhat close. However, she never liked attachment and tried to keep her relationship with him purely her controlling what he did via manipulation. He was an easy target thanks to his kind, caring nature.

"Hey, uh... Python?" Moon tried to fake nervousness. She could easily manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted. "I... thank you."

"Hm? Oh, it's fine! I just like taking care of others. Back in Hermitcraft, I like helping out a friend called Cub!" Moon had heard about Cub way too much from him and, frankly, she was getting sick of him. Didn't even know the guy and wanted him dead just to shut Python up.

Python grabbed some steak from a chest and gave it to Moon, who ate. "Eat on up! You need your strength!" He smiled.

"Fuck, man. I don't know. I'm getting fat." Moon waved her tail and chuckled.

"You're not!" Python faked anger. "You've just gained a little weight. Nothing bad."

"Yeah, it's bad." She shuddered at her tramua. "i..." For once, she was actually scared and nervous. "Python? Can you promise me one thing?"

"Oh, uh. sure!"

"My attacker didn't just... physically assault me. I'm..." She shook her head to fight the tears welling up. No way in hell she was going to let someone make her cry! "Well, I'm carrying his child and I can't handle it. Can you... take care of them when they're born?"

Python blinked and covered his mouth, unsure of what to say. Truth was, Moon could care for the kid. She had been abused before and had learned how to cope with it, though it wasn't the best way. She just didn't want to be dragged down by a child while she went off and did her thing. "I..." Python hugged Moon and she wanted to scream in frustration. "Moon, I promise."

Moon smiled, though it was for her own reasons. If Python was distracted by a child, she could do whatever she wanted and the damn idiot wouldn't notice.


	5. python has a past

_Possible titles: Python's Past, Explsive Tempers_

_fandom: Hermitcraft_

_AU: Python has never made much of an impact on everyone who met him. He liked to keep to himself and often blamed mental illness for his periods of wanting to be alone. Yet, when he falls into an unending nightmare, his friends must stitch together puzzle pieces to find out how to wake their friend!_

_Notes: Maaaay connect to Py X Cub? Gonna be a mystery themed thing tho so shipping will be minumum, if at all_

* * *

Cub was the first to take shift after Python's attack despite being the one the sleeping hermit had bitten and scratched at in fear. He cared about his friend and wanted only the best for him. He looked to his bandages them back to the creeper-human hybrid. Python was clearly caught in his nightmare still and was squirming around in bed, gripping at bed sheets and gasping every once in a while as his face was contorted into one of fear. Cub sighed and leaned back in his chair, getting ready to make sure the other didn't hurt himself in his sleep.

_"I'm sorry, Momma..." _Cub almost didn't hear Python mutter that. Curious, he listened in on his friend's sleep-talk, grabbing a book and quill and writing down anything he found that might help them. _"My fault..." _He whimpered and whined. _"Dad... nothing wrong..." _A loud gasp. _"I'm sorry, Dad..."_

Cub leaned forward and gently shook Python. "Python? Buddy? You alright?"

Python kicked his legs a little and cried out, startling Cub out of his chair. _"No more... My fault, Dad..."_

Was... Was Python abused? Cub found himself shaking and promised himself that he'd snap his friend from his enternal nightmare if it was the last thing he'd do!


	6. what

_Possible titles: ??? (suggestions open)_

_Fandom: Hermitcraft, Homestuck_

_AU: hermitstuck i think_

_Notes: I wrote this while disasscioating hard as hell and have no idea what the hell i'm typing right now_

* * *

Xisuma slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath in, allowing his broekn helmt to fall from his hands. He was in a land that seemed like it was nothing but metal and tech and spotted the occasioanal creeper running about, though they seemed semi peaceful. Curious, he opened up his communicator and messaged his fiends.

>Xisumavoid: I'm in. I think this is the Land of Tech and Creepers.

>MumboJumbo: Oh, thank goodness! I was worried we lost you there for a moment, Ren thought it'd be a good idea to make his sprite part Enderman and part Endermite. 

>Renthedog: in my defense, that explosion was cool as hell even if it did kill poor endersprite

>MumboJumbo: I might be afk for a few. Griansprite decided to unleash the imps into my storage system. 

>Cubfan135: Better than Scarsprite over here. Do our friends becoming sprites alter who they are or something?

>Xisumavoid: I'm not sure. Meowexsprite over here is just as annoying as he was when he was Evil Xisuma.

>Iskall85: Hey, guys? I think I wanna die

>MumboJumbo: ?

>Iskall85: MY LAND IS NOTHING BUT DIORTIE AND FROGS

Xisuma laughed and put up his communicator, watching one of the denizens of his land walk by peacefully. He opened up the guide to SBURB he had downloaded and noted that they'd need Iskall's land to create a new universe. Never expected the game to get this meta..." He muttered, heart twisting at the fact that Hermitcraft wa sprobably destroyed thanks to him and a few others starting up a game they had little to no idea about. The only ones who had played were Mumbo, Iskall, himself, Cub, Python, Ren, and Doc. He looked to Meowexsprite and sighed at the accidental mix between his twin and Jellie throwing computer chips at the creepers, yelling something about how he knows they're going to explode. 

"Alright. I guess the next step is god tier..." He began walking and hoped to find his quest bed. Dying on it would not be fun but he supposed he'd find a way to make it far less painful.

* * *

_More notes!_

_Okay, so like..._

_Xisuma is the Hier of mind or something??? I can't remember what i put but Mumbi is the Rgoue of heart, Ren the Prince of time (cuze he wastes so much time gooofing off ahahaha), and i dunnio the rest but Iskall is the slyph of space because dress_


	7. More Hermitstuck

Mumbo stared oddly at the kernnelsprite before him as it flashed wildly in some attempt to find something to prototype itself with. Grian tilted his head at the mess before him, imps and build grist all around him. Yet, he felt himself be drawn to the flashing sprite. Mumbo went off to fight some imps, distracting him from Grian until he turned and saw his friend touch the orb. "Grian, no!"

A bright flash of light later and Mumbo gasped. His friend now stood at Griansprite, his wings spread fully. "...Mumbo. This is weird..." He looked to his red hue and flapped his wings. "You're hurt..." All curiousity Grian had was replaced with caring fairly quickly. He floated over and flapped his wings, surprised when nothing happened. "Second prototyping..." He muttered.

Mumbo grabbed what he was originally going to prototype- a chicken. The plan had been to protype something weak and useless so the imps would be easier to fight. Griansprite hissed at it, making Mumbo jump but he threw the bird at his friend, activating the second prototyping. Now Griansprite looked more like Poultry Man, which would have made Mumbo laugh if he currently didn't have many wounds thanks to imps all over his base.

Griansprite flapped his wings and feathers appeared, falling onto Mumbo's wounds and healing him. "Thank you, Griansprite!" Mumbo smiled. "Help me gather build grist! I can't leave this area to gather much needed materials! Griansprite nodded and flapped his wings, feathers appearing before turning into dagger like shapes, firing at imps and allowing both to gather grist.

Halfway through the imp army, Griansprite squawked, making Mumbo look and see a giant meteor coming towards them. He looked around and attempted to find something before noticing the blue repeater that odd machine had crafted earlier. It was sitting on the edge and about to be knocked down by some imps. Mumbo drew his sword and charged, yelling and slicing up each imp that dared go near the valuable item. He went to grab it before it fell, making him jump after it. Griansprite screamed and flew down after him, watching as Mumbo managed to grab it and adjust the tick delay to 4. It glowed brightly as Mumbo was caught and his entire base become enveloped in white light.

Upon opening his eyes, Mumbo saw that he was in the Medium. Grianspite set him down and clucked softly. "The Land of Stone and Parrots..." Griansprite muttered, flying towards a small group of parrrots and clucking as they chriped. Mumbo sighed at the grayness of it but walked to his denizens, noting that they were halfway humanoid. He had a lot of work to do... For starters, make sure his new guide was okay.

* * *

Iskall whimpered and dragged himself as far as he could, which meant he was now on a stone slab- one of the few in his land of diorite. His eyes lazily traced over the symbol on it but he was bleeding out too fast to care. He had managed to fall from a considerable height and impale himself on a spire of a viallge a group of his denizens- deer like beings- had built. He coughed up blood and watched as his denizens appraoced him, speaking in their own language. "Go away..." He weakly muttered. They did not move.

"Ugh, fine. Watch me die..." He closed his eyes and let go of the life he was clinging to.

He never expected to wake up in a hood and dress with the same symbol that was on the slab now on his chest. "What the-"

He jumped when he saw Xisuma fly in, now decking some god tier clothes. "Congrats, Iskall. You've reached god tier."

"God tier?" He jumped when one of the deer tugged on his dress. "Yes?"

It spoke in its native tongue, making Iskall sigh and Xisuma chuckle. "I would say I'm surprised you can't understand them but I have to remember that my aspect is Mind. You're Space, which means we have both Space and Time players in our session. I think we're looking to a successful one, if the guides are anything to go by."


	8. Chapter 8

Possible Tittles: ??? (Suggestions are open)

Fandom: Hermitcraft/Minecraft

Au: A glitch sends Xisuma into a new world that seems hellbent on keeping him in

Notes: This will be a very experimental piece that'll be horror/suspense based

* * *

Xisuma couldn't help but to feel elated as he bounced through the nether, a goofy grin on his face. Normally, being without his helmet in the nether would piss him off and ruin his mood, but he had just gotten the last few eye of ender to activate the portal! It had been a hellish journey, with him and his partner dying countless times to the seemingly more aggressive mobs, but he was glad to be able to message his partner and tell them to grab their dragon gear! He entered the portal to the stronghold and squirmed in place, wanting nothing more than to beat the final boss and hopefully gain his admin powers back so he could go back home.

He exit the portal and walked up the steps to the portal, freezing upon seeing something new. The portal was empty with a giant hole down to the void below it. Something did this... and it sure as hell didn't want him to leave this world.


	9. Concrete Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this has been updated???? Yeah, I wanted to get feedback on this original work before i went further. So, please, tell me what you think!!!!  
Should I keep writing?

It was night time. Normally, this would be a time of peace and tranquility. Normally, the various animals would be asleep and awaiting for the warmth of the sub to bring food to the bustling city streets. Normally, this concrete jungle of alleyways, small trees, and unending roads would be almost completely silent. Yet, the crows residing in the area knew that it could be short lived.

They were masters of the city. They knew where every hidden spot was. Where to get the best food. Where to go for shelter. Who was an ally. Who could swap sides at any moment. Which areas to avoid. Which area meant danger. And what creatures to be wary of.

A creature they often found themselves wary of were the clawed. Small quadrupeds with sharp claws for easy killing of prey and whiskers to make their way through the night with unnerving ease. Any crow who saw one would grow nervous in a fraction of a second, even if one was trapped inside one of the many covered nests the wingless resided in. They often wore what the crows had come to know as collars around their necks, a few of them having a small orb on them that made jingles as they stalked along the streets. The jingle orb often gave way to their position, though some seemed to be able to adapt to life with it.

In this concrete jungle, General led his murder with pride. He was, after all, rather large for his species; he was a protector of the crows. He cawed softly at the moon and used what light the full orb gave to view the streets below the nesting tree. It was all clear, as usual. General tilted his head a few times to gain a better view of the area, his stomach twisting as if something was meant to occur. 

He cawed loudly and caused some of his murder to stir. They needed to be alert. 

General jumped upon hearing a loud yowl and suddenly, the tree had at least 3 claweds writhing and screeching as they struggled between the many branches to reach the now awake and panicking crows. He screeched and flew up, diving down with the intent to hit a large clawed with dark, striped fur. He dug his talons into its hazel eyes and felt blood cover his feet. 

The clawed hissed and squirmed about, wingless limbs flailing about in its struggle. Horrid, sickening sounds came from its open mouth. It hit General in the side and managed to pull out a few feathers, yet General only screeched in anger.

“You will not hurt my murder!” He jerked his talons from the clawed and watched it fall to the ground with a _snap _before it hissed and fled the scene. He looked to the crow he had saved; this crow had two beaks, three eyes, yet showed no other deformities. “Are you okay, Cyn?”- General asked.

Cyn mutely nodded and motioned with a wing for him to help with the other clawed attacking. General wasted no time in flying to another clawed and divebombing it, beak striking skin through its light ginger fur. In the attack, it fell to the ground and landed on its side, which gave General more chances to divebomb it a few more times. “You will not return! You will not injured my dear crows! You will not eat my chicks!”

The clawed yowled as soon as it recovered and stumbled away from the angry crows as fast as its legs could carry it. Adrenaline still rushing through his blood, General jerked his head around only to find that all of the clawed were gone. No causalities on the murder’s end, thank Admat.

One clawed had been killed in the fight and laid at the base of the nesting tree, its collar’s jingle orb glinting in the moonlight. Surely its wingless would come from their covered nests to find their poor, dead clawed. ‘_Serves them right for harboring a monster_,’ General thought with a ruffle of his wings as he forced himself to calm down.

He flew to the top of the nesting tree and let out a few loud caws. “Admat! We thank you on this night for allowing a flawless victory! No crows will be joining your rank as protectors of the moon and heavens just yet!”

He hopped down a few branches and preened his messy and bloody feathers. Cyn hopped over to him and cawed softly, his mate, Plum, not far behind. She helped the leader with his feathers. “Thank you for saving my darling Cyn, General.” 

“He is a part of my murder. I would do the same for any crow,” He chirped happily and began checking on each of his crows to make sure they felt safe enough to be able to sleep again. No more attacks would come during the night. They were safe. “Tonight, we have won this fight. Let us thank Admat that we are uninjured and only slightly shaken up.”

“Thank Admat!”

“He has blessed us this night!”

“Admat has gifted us with victory!”

General puffed out his chest as his murder cawed out thanks to their god. “There are still much time before dawn approaches. Let us all rest and we shall celebrate out victory once the sun rises!” The crows cheered and screeched happily, causing a nearby wingless to yowl something and throw one of its dirty and torn removable foot covers at the base of the tree. 

Some crows chuckled while others grew quiet. Yet, they all returned to their nests and curled up together, breathing slowing as they allowed the night to pass without further incident. 


	10. NPG MUSICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU I'M GONNA MAKE A NPG MUSICAL

Grian took a few steps back, blue eyes staring up at the dull ones on top of the Statue of Hermitry. "Well, well, well..." The strange man murmured; it was weird seeing those words come out of his mouth, espically considering he looked exactly like Grian. "Let's have a look at the rag tag group." He chuckled and jumped down pointing to Mumbo. "You must be Mumbo Jumbo." Then he pointed at Iskall. "And you Iskall. And-" He fake gasped in surprise. "Ohmygoodness! It's the man himself! Grian! You just have a whole lotta ne friends. Isn't that just... _ swell._"

"It can't be..." Grian muttered, trying to hide behind his friends.

"Oh, but it can be! And it is!" The man laughed and adjusted his battle armor. "I've become a new man with a few new _ ways _to put and end to this happily ever after... ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He glared at Grian, Xisuma stepping forward.

"Woah, woah, woah. In case you don't know, this is a place of peace and friendshi-"

"Yeah, yeah. _ I know._" The man growled out his words. "I've researched a lot on this place. I know FUCKING EVERYTHING." He laughed and took out a sword. "I just LOOOVE that part, where Grian spends the rest of his days on this STUPID server with a bunch of DUMBASSES!"

He swung his sword at Mumbo and actually began to sing. He _fucking sang. _"That's right I've heard your story over and over again. Geez, it's sweel to beat his other friends!" He managed to land a hit on Mumbo and knock him to the ground. "That's right, I've researched this world again and again! Geez, it's swell to finally beat his other friends!"

He grabbed Iskall and began to try to stab him, the Swede squirming and doging very strike, "Oh, what did he say about me? What did he saaaay?" He threw Iskall to the ground and dashed to Mumbo, pinning him down and beating him. "What did he do without me? What did he doooo?" Grian grabbed him from Mumbo but was jerked and held underwater. "Did you play build battle without me? What else did you play?" He let go of Grian and puched him with enough force to send him flying into the base of the statue. "Did you think that after all of this time I wouldn't come back for you?"

"Oh, that's right! I've heard the story over and over again! Geez, it's swell to finally beat his other friends~"

Iskall sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh, he's really beating us up!"

Mumbo was helped up by Xisuma. "I'm not the best at PvP, Iskall. Oh, blimey."

Grian whimpered. "It really is him... But... is he really serious?"

"You know who he is?" Xisuma started. "Can you tell us?"

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I?!" The man hissed and spread his wings. "What the fuck are you saying?! I'm just a pawn like you in the game Grian's playing! But, it's time for another game!" He took out a glowing sword seemingly made from an end portal. "This time I actually get to wiiiin! Your lives are mine! I'll take them alll! Let's begin!"


End file.
